Miko Vs school girl
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo face each other and battle to the death, with arrows! full summary inside o KogaXKagome, KikyoXinuyasha
1. Kagome vs Kikyo!

**Hina-chan: Ohayou(morning in japanese). Did you guys miss me? If not I totally understand! I have not been a very good up to date writer, so since I was watching a lot of anime shows for this winter, I came up with a few stories, this one is for anybody who likes the Koga and kagome couple! Yes I know, shocking that I am making a straight couple story for once, my second try at it, please enjoy it if you can^_^**

**Natsume: Hinata-chan, what did you get for christmas?**

**Kanna: It better be a notebook and a bunch of pens and pencils...**

**Hina-chan: It was, along with other things I got. But both of you are going off topic so let's start this baby shall we?**

**Summary: It was a day that started off great, but ended in a disaster. Kikyo challenges Kagome to an all out bow and arrow fight! Knowing from experience not to get in the way of a jealous argument, Inuyasha steps down and allows the fight to begin. As the gang excluding Kagome, watch from afar, they are unaware of another demon's presence!**

**Warning: Violence! Rated T for safety!**

* * *

A silent morning gave the five members of the group a safe feeling as each of them began to wake up one after the other. Shippo was the first to wake up but the was the last to get out of the bed. He squinted his eyes a bit and sat up, wiping his eyes clean from the sleep that had taken over him the night before. Kagome was the second to wake up and was already outside, using the river to wash her face. The old shrine that they found along the way to their destination, was not being used at all so they all decided to stay at the old but rather big shrine. It had been at least a week since they found a nice place to sleep in for the night.

Kagome yawned as she continued to watch the sun rise a bit more before looking to see if everyone else was awake. She dusted the back of her skirt off as she wandered off to see the others. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she crossed paths with Inuyasha, the half demon who was still fast asleep. His left ear twitched as Kagome quietly tip toed past him.

"Kagome!" Kagome stoppedwalking and smiled as Shippo ran up to her at full speed.

"Shippo, you're going to wake up Inuyasha and the others, remember what happened last time you did that?" Shippo gulped as his mind went back to the day he accidentally woken everyone up.

Flashback~

_The birds were chirping softer then they did last night and the sun was just about to rise. The gang was dead tired after their battle that happened two days ago and were in no mood to wake up or do much just yet. Kagome, being the morning person that she was, woke up with out any complaints. She felt the need to go for a walk when she heard a loud shout._

_"KAGOME!!!" Kagome gasped as she recognized her friend's shreiking voice._

_She ran back to the small shack that held the now awaken members of the group. Shippo had tears in his eyes and was shouting out Kagome's name over and over again, thrashing his legs around. Kagome then noticed that Shippo's eyes were closed and she immediatly ran to Shippo's side, trying to shake him awake._

_"K-Kagome?" Shippo asked as he seemed to be checking her for anything suspicious._

_"You were just having a nightmare Shippo, I'm alright and I'm not going anywhere" Kagome hugged the little fox demon, unaware of the two killing auras that hung in the air._

_Shippo opened his eyes just as Inuyasha and Miroku were about to grab for him. Kagome hurried away with Shippo in her arms, escaping the two angry men. She stopped jogging and looked at the scene before her. _

_Inuyasha had Miroku in a head lock and was growling like a dog. Kagome took a deep breath in and shouted with all her might._

_"INUYASHA....SIT!!" The beads around his neck glowed as a force of magnetism pulled him into the floor underneath him. Miroku coughed a bit and rubbed the spot where Inuyasha held him._

_"WHY DO I GET THE BLAME FOR IT, THAT IDIOT WOKE US UP!" Inuyasha shouted as he rubbed his chin with the back of his hand._

_"He's just a kid still and kids get nightmares, so of course he'll wake someone up it's only natural" Kagome spoke softly as she patted Shippo's back._

End flashback~

"Please don't remind me Kagome, I can still feel their killing auras..." Shippo quivered and clutched the sides of Kagome's sleeves.

"I thought you might be here..." Kagome and Shippo both turned their heads toward the voice.

"K-Kikyo...what do you want, if you're looking for the jewel shards they have already been completed!"

"If it's completed, you have no reason to stay here right?" Kagome frowned a bit but then had an angry look on her face.

"It is still undecided on what we should do with it but there's no way we'll ever give it to you!"

"Kagome, maybe we should get the others?"

"No...I'll handle it somehow, if it gets out of hand go wake the others" Kagome let the little fox demon jump out of her arms as she stood her ground while Shippo ran to get Kagome's bow and arrows.

"I didn't come here to ask for the sacred jewel...I, Kikyo challenge you for Inuyasha's heart...we will fight with our arrows" Kikyo raised her arm and pulled out an arrow from the back and readied it, aiming at Kagome's head.

"You sure say some surprising things Kikyo, I never knew Inuyasha could fall in love with someone who speaks both of murder and love in the same sentence"

Shippo pulled at Kagome's sock and handed her the items she needed and ran back a few steps but realized it was still close and ran up the small hill.

The wind blew through the trees as Kagome pulled out her own arrow and aimed it at Kikyo. Shippo watched with interest as the two women began battling each other with arrows. He felt someone nearby and looked up. He jumped in surprise as Miroku and Sango sat next to Inuyasha who was sitting behind him.

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo jumped onto Miroku and held onto to Mirou's shoulder.

"Shippo, what's going on?"

"Ah...well...Kikyo came out from no where and..-"

"And you don't know what happened right?" Inuyasha said as a smirk spread across his face.

"Inuyasha aren't you going to stop them?"

"I know about jealousy and what the other would do just to get the others attention, you guys remember how every time I try to say that Kagome didn't belong to him, Koga would just keep attacking with new words, and if I didn't open my big mouth then he wouldn't have said that stuff to Kagome, if I interfered it would only get me killed!"

"I see your point but what will you do if Kikyo wins?"

"If the sacred jewel is already completed then there's no sense in me staying in this little group forever, I could have my own life with Kikyo where as with Kagome, I still have a long time to wait"

Kagome was breathing harder than before and her legs were feeling a lot like jelly and she felt she would collapse any time. But she couldn't give up now! She pulled out another arrow while running away from Kikyo's arrow and aimed it at Kikyo's chest.

'This isn't possible, all my attacks are being read and keep getting blocked...there has to be some way to get through that weird shield...' Kagome thought as she shot her arrow with full speed.

Kikyo muttered under her breath as she shielded herself with one of her arrows. Kagome's eyes widened as her arrow fell to the ground, along with the others that were on the ground. Kagome gritted her teeth and pulled two arrows out at the same time. She aimed at Kikyo and shot with determination in her eyes.

"Why do you insist on continuing when you've already lost?" Kagome gasped as Kikyo easily blocked the two arrows and pulled her last one out, aiming for Kagome's stomach.

Kagome tried to dodge it but the arrow was too close for her to move out of the way. The arrow sliced the side of her and caused Kagome to fall to her knees. Miroku, Sango and Shippo got up in an instant and ran to Kagome's side. Before they could though, Kikyo picked up one of Kagome's arrows and shot it with full hatred. The arrow pierced Kagome's stomach.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted out and she helped Kagome up.

"I win...now hand over Inuyasha's heart!" Kagome spit out some blood and saw that Inuyasha was watching the whole time. She limped away, arrow and all.

"Kagome..." Kagome looked back at Shippo who had called out her name and smiled at them.

"I'll be away for a few days...I...need to find someone"

"We'll get lady Kaede then!" Sango suggested.

"Not lady Kaede....It's someone...else...nnngg" Kagome spit out some more blood as she limped away.

"Well then, if there are no objections, I'll be taking Inuyasha off of your hands" Kikyo walked away with Inuyasha's hand in hers as the three of them watched them walk away.

"A miko battle is deadly if one is not careful...this just proves that Kagome was a bit careless, we should follow her in case a demon happens to show up" Sango nodded at Miroku's suggestion and hopped on Kilala's back with Shippo in her hands.

Kilala waited for Miroku to get on and with one big leap, they were sailing in the air, hovering a few feet above the injured Kagome.

* * *

A/n: Long enough for you guys? Well hope you liked it, the next chapter will I hope be better than this one...


	2. A loss of a friend

**Hina-chan: Since there was only one review, I could not stop myself from typing, I just had to make a new chapter!!!**

**Natsume: You're passion for writing never changes huh?**

**Hina-chan: You could say that...**

**Warning: A death scene involved...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Inuyasha!!**

* * *

Sango growled as she felt a hand on her left butt cheek. She gave the monk Miroku a death glare. Miroku just smiled at her but instead of receiving a heart filled kiss on the lips, he got what he would always get. A slap mark had become visible on his cheek as Kilala growled to get their attention. Shippo pointed at the place they were getting closer to.

"So that's who she meant by 'someone else' " Sango explained as they got closer and closer to the ground.

Kilala transformed back into her kitty-like form and jumped into Sango's arms. They hid behind a few rocks just in time. Koga, the leader of the wolf pack had ran past them and stopped in front of Kagome. He sniffed Kagome and noticed she was injured and picked her up like a bride. Sango and Miroku were carrying the other two so it would be a lot easier to run.

"What do we do now Miroku?" The little fox demon asked.

"We'll have to follow Koga back to their territory, just in case something happens while Inuyasha's away playing around with someone"

"Miroku...don't you think it's too cruel, even if it was Inuyasha?"

"I feel like there's something evil in the air...and it's not Naraku"

"Ah! We better hurry or else we'll lose Kagome and Koga, hurry Miroku!!" Shippo wailed as Sango ran after them.

* * *

"Inuyasha...are you really going to be with me forever now?"

"Well of course, if it wasn't for that damn Naraku, I would have gotten to spend extra time with you" Kikyo hugged Inuyasha again as the two of them watched the birds fly around.

"How is Kaede, I heard from a rumor that she's been getting sick lately"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that all the medicines we tried, failed"

* * *

"Kagome, hey...say something!" Kagome coughed a bit and opened her eyes and sat up.

Staring back at her was a face that belonged to Koga. She rubbed her eyes and winced at the pain in her stomach and looked down. She saw bandages around her stomach and noticed that the arrow was gone. Her shirt was not on her anymore but was cast aside, along with her bow and arrows.

"Koga...?" Kagome looked around and saw the others staring at her with worried faces.

"What the heck happened to you sis?" Kagome was about to answer but Koga talked for her instead.

"That dead priestess Kikyo challenged Kagome to a Miko battle"

"How did...you know?"

"If I'm going to be your mate, I have to look out for ya right?" A slight blush came across Kagomes face.

"So Koga, what are you hunting for today?"

"The usual" Koga said and stood up straight.

"Hey wait, you're not going to leave me here all alone are you?" Koga smirked at kagome.

"It's your job to stay home while the males hunt"

"But...what am I supposed to do until then?" Koga shrugged his shoulders and led a small group of wolves out of the den.

"You could help the injured ones by gathering herbs, my men will guard you with their lives" With that said, Koga ran off.

'First things first, appropiate clothing...but what can I use?' Kagome asked and looked around for any discarded clothing material that she could mend together.

She found a long and wide piece of fur that looked like it was just skinned and dried and was ready for anyone to use. Kagome smiled with delight as she ran behind one of the big rocks in the cave. She pieced it together by just one pin and made it into a one strapped fur dress that went down to her ankles. Putting her school skirt along with her top she picked both of the clothes up and carried them off to the river that was created by the huge waterfall.

"Hey sister, where are you going?" The two men that were asked to guard her, followed her.

"I'm just going to wash these, I'll be right back" Kagome turned and walked off.

The two men looked at each other and followed her anyways. kagome found it hard to move in a fur dress, especially when it makes you itchy most of the time. Once she was done washing the two pieces of clothing, she hung them on a rock to dry while she looked around for a good knife. She felt like a person from the cave days.

* * *

"Shippo, aren't you going to eat any?" Shippo pouted and stuck his nose in the air.

"I won't eat unless Kagome comes back, we always eat together!"

A growl from Shippo's stomach was heard by Sango and she offered Shippo her share of the food. Since Kagome forgot her bag, they would take it to her while eating most of her lunches along the way. Of course there were wild berries in the woods but it would not be wise to eat bad berries in the middle of a job.

"Although Naraku is still alive, Inuyasha seems as if the battle is over and that we won"

"Hey Miroku, do you think it was a good idea to leave the jewel unattended?" The monk didn't say anything and continued eating.

"Miroku!"

Miroku sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. There in the palm of his hand was the jewel shard, complete and shining more than ever.

"Why do you have the jewel, didn't lady Kaede keep it locked away?"

"Before Inuyasha woke up, I spoke to lady Kaede about the jewel and asked her if we could have it in case something happened"

"She must have sensed this battle was coming then..." Sango thought aloud as the four of them watched the smoke rise into the clear, starry sky.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have you heard the news?" Rin asked as she darted away from the little village that Inuyasha and the group used to be in.

"Oh Rin, you're going to make Lord Sesshoumaru angry if you keep acting so childish!"

"Jagen" (a/n: forgive me if I spelt it wrong)

"Y-Yes my lord?" Jagen smiled meekly up at his master and allowed Rin to speak.

"Lady Kaede is on her death bed right now and Inuyasha and the others are not in the village, what do you think happened lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grunted and began to walk away. Rin raced after him along with Jagen.

* * *

"Hey sis are you alright?" One of the men asked her.

Kagome nodded a bit and held her stomach again. Her clothes had dried not too long ago and she was wearing only her skirt and a one strapped top that was made from the dress she made from the fur. But instead of her day getting any better, it got a bit worse. She was not only feeling pain but hunger as well. All the running she did just to dodge Kikyo's attacks was only half of it. Waking up in the morning and not eating yet was the other half.

"What's wrong with her now?" Kagome looked up at the person at the entrance of the cave.

"I think she's hurting but she says she's alright" Koga knelled down at her level and signaled for one of the wolves to bring the boar over.

"You may not like eating meat but it's the only thing we got...unless you want to risk your health even more by eating wild berries"

"I think I just need some fresh air..." Kagome stood up and wobbled a bit but walked out of the cave and onto the grassy area.

'I wonder if lady kaede is alright...that fever of hers was really strange'

"KAGOME!" Kagome looked up at the sky and saw a small demon falling toward her.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried happily and hugged him.

"Since you wouldn't meet us, we came to see you" Kagome noticed that Sango and Miroku were sitting on top of the rocks that sat next to the water fall.

"We also have the sacred jewel shard with us"

"But Shippo you can't bring it here!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember what Koga once said?" Shippo tried to remember but the many hits to the head he received had taken its toll and made him forget.

"Ah forget it...how long are you guys going to be here for?"

"Well you forgot your bag at Kaede's place so we followed you to bring it back!"

"Then go ask Sango if you can get Kilala to bring it down for me" She threw shippo into the air and he inflated himself into a large balloon.

He popped back into his true form and told Sango to get kilala to deliver it to Kagome. Sango agreed and handed the bag over to Kilala who then flew down to Kagome and handed her the bag. Before flying back up to Sango and Miroku, Kilala growled at Koga.

"That's a great looking demon you should find one for yourself"

"Well the babies are due any day now, right Kilala?" The said demon growled in agreement and flew back up to Sango and the other two.

"What babies?" Koga asked and started to sniff Kagome out.

"Sango told me that Kilala was going to be a mother and said I could have one once they were born"

"It would become a good ally if it flies"

"You certainly have a warrior's attitude..."

"Damn right I do, unlike that mutt Inutrasha"

"Yeah"

"Hey Kagome, if you want, we can go see that old lady that you were staying with"

"Really, you mean you don't mind me going out?"

"You are my mate aren't you?" This caused Kagome's face to turn red.

Koga crouched down and signaled for her to get onto his back. Kagome was unsure at first but went along with it anyways, slinging both her arms around his neck and clinging her legs around his waist. He took a few breaths in and off they went.

"I wonder where they could be going" Sango wondered as all three of them watched the two disappear.

"Well we can't follow them, it would not only invade their privacy but it would also lure demons"

"How Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"We may look like a group now but this group is also holding the sacred jewel so we must be careful not to let it-" As Miroku was explaining his long theory, a crow came out from no where and took it out of Miroku's hand.

"Quick Kilala, after it!" Shippo spoke as Kilala flew off the ledge without Sango on her back.

With all her might she raced toward the crow that had taken the jewel. Shippo gritted his teeth and jumped off of Kilala's back, transforming into a bird with a bow in his hair. Kilala stopped and hovered a few feet off the ground while Shippo flew after the black bird. The crow finally settled down in its nest, jewel and all and gave Shippo the chance to grab it. Shippo raced back to Kilala with the jewel still in his mouth while at the same time having a crow chasing after him.

He transformed back into his old self and plopped down on Kilala's back as she raced back to her master.

"I thought it was gone for good" Shippo heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Kagome...?" Kagome rushed to Kaede's side and held onto the old woman's hand.

"Lady Kaede, what's going on?"

"If you're thinking it was Naraku....you're terribly mistaken child"

"Then...why aren't you getting better?" Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"Either it's my time to go or there is a strange evil lurking around...you...must find a way...to....destroy it..." Kagome cried a bit more as Kaede's skin turned cold and her eyes closed slowly.

Koga saw Kagome crying and left her alone for a bit while he became her look out. He felt somebody coming their way and saw a glimpse of white hair. He growled under his breath as Inuyasha's brother came into clear view. Too busy concentrating on the enemy, he did not know that Kagome was standing next to him.

"Koga, don't fight him, he's stronger than he looks"

"I know who to fight and who not to fight...by the way, what do you plan on doing with the old lady's corpse?"

"We have to giver her a proper burial of course!" Kagome exclaimed and went back inside to wrap the body up.

"Where is lady Kaede, what did you do to her?" Rin asked Koga as she ran up to him.

"We didn't do anything, she died on her own"

"But...why are you here then?" Koga sighed and looked in, directing the little girl's attention to Kagome.

"Kagome, If it's alright with you, I would like to get going"

"You're so impatient Koga!" Kagome announced as she dragged the wrapped up Kaede out of the house.

Kagome dragged it over to a clear space and sat on her knees, putting both her hands together. Rin did the same as she sat next to Kagome while Sesshoumaru, Koga and Jagen watched with wonder. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she said a small prayer in her head and stood up.

"Ready to go home my queen?" Koga asked while smiling at her.

"I guess...but I want to know...just what is this evil that lady Kaede was talking about?"

"I don't know and I definitely don't want to find out either, let's go" Koga grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her forward.

"Bye Rin, hope we can meet up again!" Kagome managed to say before they were too far up.

'Evil?' Sesshoumaru thought before leading the two away from the body.

* * *

A/n: This was so long!!! please review if you're reading!!!


	3. Inuyasha targeted

**Hina-chan: Hinata-chan here, with a full new chapter of...MikoV.s. School girl!**

**Warning: Swearing is involved so be careful and a bit of violence but you're not kids right?**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but instead...Rumiko owns it...**

* * *

"Oh, they're so adorable Sango, are you sure I can have one?" Sango smiled gently and nodded while the other babies went back to their mother.

It had been a week since Kaede passed away and not much hope was left in the village of which she lived in all her life. The towns people thought that all was lost with out the mighty priestess around. Miroku and Sango promised the people that they would look out for them. Kagome still did not go back to her own time to explain to her mother and grandfather what was going on. She felt like she was already home and that her life could not get any better than this.

"I leave him in your care then Kagome" Sango bowed her head in respect as she stood up and walked off with the monk, toward the village.

Kagome laughed a little as the little creature licked the tip of her nose like a cat would. It reminded her a bit of Buyo but only slightly, since Buyo was more bigger. She took the cat like critter inside the cave where all the wolves came running to see what Kagome held in her hands. The kitten mewed louder then it did before and Kagome could feel its body shaking. She shooed the wolves away and sat herself next to her sleeping soon-to-be mate.

'I wonder what I should name him...' Kagome thought as the young creature nestled itself on the soft fur that Kagome and Koga sat on.

Flashback~

_Night had turned into morning as Kagome stirred in her sleep. The sound of growling had woken the young girl out of her nightmare and caused her to get scared. But of all the things she has seen, nothing could surprise her now. She heard the noise again as her bare feet made their way across the hard and cold ground that was covered with sleeping wolves and sleeping wold demons. _

_The fur that wrapped around her as a large blanket was enough to warm her for the entire year. She held the fur blanket closer as she neared the weird animal sounds that came from just outside the cave. The rough, cool air brushed through Kagome's black, silk hair. _

_"Sango?" The demon slayer looked up and gave her an apologetic face just as Kilala howled out again in agony._

_"Sorry about this Kagome, but can you help me out?" Sango asked as she got ready for another baby._

_"No problem!" Kagome rushed back inside and eased her way around the sleeping pack of wolves, picking up all the fur she could handle and hurried outside to the awaiting mother._

_"These should do the trick, they'll keep them warm while they stay with Kilala" Kagome said brightly._

_"Thanks, I would ask Miroku but...he was asleep and I didn't want to...wake him up.." Sango suddenly had a uncertain look on her face as they delivered the last baby._

End flashback~

"Hey sister, what's that you have there?" Her two body guards were curious as to what was sleeping in between Kagome and Koga.

"A two-tailed cat demon, it was born not too long ago, and can you guys be quiet, Kog is still asleep you know!" Kagome hissed at them and petted the small creature's back.

"We have business to go to, it seems there aren't enough boars and fish to go around so we'll be out hunting, tell Koga OK?" The two men asked urgently.

"Um...sure but how long will you be?"

"Ah...as long as it takes to kill a few boars" They said and rushed off to lead a pack of wolves out of the cave.

* * *

"K-Kikyo...ugghh....wh-why?" Inuyasha was struck with fear and betrayal as the dead priestess stared at him with a hateful glare.

"Why are you not dead Inuyasha?" The half demon gritted his teeth as the priestess tried to stab him again with the sacred arrow she held in her hand.

"Why...does this always happen to me?" Inuyasha leaped up into a tree, safe from the priestess that tried to kill him.

"Inuyasha if you loved me, wouldn't you die for me?" Kikyo asked and left to get her bow while Inuyasha escaped as quick as he could.

As he ran through the trees, he felt a small, tiny pain along with the large wound he had in his back. Inuyasha checked himself out and stopped running once he found out the source of the small pain. He grunted and grabbed the small critter by the cloth that was put together like a little doll's clothing.

"Listen Myoga, it's bad enough Kikyo's chasing after me like a wild demon, I don't need your blood sucking body weighing me down you got that?" He flattened the small flea and watched him fall like paper onto the ground.

"Did you say Kikyo?"

"Yeah, do you know the reason?" Myoga thought for a bit.

"Well if it isn't Naraku's doing then...the only person able to do this is..."

"Who?"

"Kiribara the fourth"

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked and picked Myoga up and dashed off like the wind.

"Kiribara is one of the five royal princesses who used to live in the southern lands. Her father was a king but only for a short time, they stoned him for helping an enemy who was only a mere child and a girl at that. The princesses were said to have killed themselves so that their souls could be joined together as a family but that didn't happen. One of the girls survived the suicide somehow and it was rumored that she grew up to be a spell caster"

"But why now and also...why the hell does it happen to me and not Kagome?"

"You obviously have what the princess seeks. You see Inuyasha, the spell caster could not rid herself of all her royal personalities and thus seeks out different things which suits her and it appears your clothing is what she is after"

"WHAT?"

Inuyasha stopped running.

"It is as I say, she is obviously seeking out a new wardrobe"

"But..this isn't royal!!!"

"It is if it were touched by the maiden who made love to a powerful demon who was known through out all of the villages"

"So anything that is related to something that was powerful is considered royal to her?"

"Indeed Inuyasha, but her getting it dirty by stabbing you is mighty suspicious, she would have wanted it kept clean before she made her appearance"

"So how do we get rid of this royal princess?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, her where abouts are unknown as to this very day and I doubt you'll ever find any leads on her"

"And here I thought you were a know it all" Inuyasha said sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he ran off again, with Myoga on his shoulder.

* * *

"Stupid Miko....you got my desired clothing ruined....but do not worry, your job isn't over yet little priestess" A lady with long, brown silk like hair and devilish yellow eyes was staring intently into her crystal ball.

"Soon those clothes will be mine and that fine looking feline that has two tails, it would be the perfect pet" The woman smiled insanely as she placed her hands on the crystall ball.

* * *

A/n: Oh boy, what will happen next you never know! Read and review!


	4. Hell breaks loose

**Hina-chan: Had to delete one of the reviews, it was an anonymous reviewer who thought the story was lame and crappy and well...I'm beginning to think he/she's right, but that won't stop me! I'm continuing!**

**Natsume: That's great hinata-chan.**

**Warning: There may be cursing so protect your eyes from the vile words that are used.**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

"Hey dog breath, what are you doing on my territory?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Relax Koga, Inuyasha's just here to tell me about some spell caster" Kagome briefly spoke out as she scratched the young kitten's back.

"What spell caster?"

"A princess who should have died along with her four sisters, but apparently she survived somehow, she is now looking for certain things that spike her interest"

"So some princess that tried to kill herself is out to get Inuyasha's robe?"

"Correct"

"Well if it ain't got nothing to do with me or Kagome, you should go home back to Kikyo like a good dog"

"Koga!"

"Kikyo's under her spell and unless we stop this bitch, she's gonna find something else that might interest her and it could be you someday if you're not careful" Koga stuck his nose into the air.

"No one will interfere with me and my mate unless I say so"

"But...don't you at least care about MY feelings?" Koga raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, you got me and I'm all you need" Koga spoke in defense and put both his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry to butt in on your love affairs but I got a problem on my hands and if I can't do it by myself then I'm a goner, now are you guys with me or not?"

"Of course, I've been cooped up in there most of the day and I need a little fresh air" Kagome said excitingly and hopped out of Koga's arms and on the back of Kilala.

"Ha...fine, but only because Kagome is going, I don't want this spell caster to lay her hands on her"

"We must be careful though, one wrong move and we might have to use the sacred jewel"

"Speaking of jewels, you might want to take those shards out of your legs or else the witch might come after you"

"Shut your mutt trap and let's move!" With that Koga raced off like a tornado in the direction of the old palace that was said to hold the spell caster.

* * *

"So they're coming to send me a greeting are they?"

"How nice of them to drop by to say hello....isn't that right...Kikyo?" The woman glanced over at Kikyo who was bound to the wall by a chain.

The woman sneered and gazed into the crystal again and put the palm of her hand on the side of her face.

"Well look at this Kikyo, a young wolf demon is also coming this way, isn't this great that I get three presents instead of two?" The woman laughed away as she watched Inuyasha and the rest of them racing toward her dark palace.

"You won't get away with this....they're more powerful then you think"

"Hm....says you...but look who got caught under my spell, you're either weak against spells or you lost your touch...has old age finally caught up?"

"If you...lay a finger on Kagome I'll make sure you rot in hell!"

"Why is everyone so obsessed with this Kagome girl, she's not worth looking at....I despise that girl...wouldn't it be nice if Inuyasha and the others could watch as I take her life source away?"

"I...I despise her as much as anyone else might but if she's only a friend to Inuyasha and has a mate of her own then...I don't think Inuyasha would be happy to see her gone!"

"Brave words Kikyo, but they're not helpful to the others is it?"

* * *

"I can see the palace!" Kagome pointed her finger in the direction of the palace.

"Master Inuyasha, it was a pleasure to get another free ride as usual but I'm afraid my stop is here, good-"

"I don't think so bastard, you're coming with us" The small flea cried out as Inuyasha ran.

"What took you guys, I was beginning to think this was all a joke"

"We made it here but what's the real plan?" Miroku asked as he, Kagome and Sango got off of Kilala.

"Since she's holding Kikyo as a prisoner I was thinking along the lines of trading"

"You don't mean me do you?" Kagome burst out.

"Not you idiot!"

"Then explain to us this trading plan you have in mind, your barking is hurting my ears"

"You...STUPID WOLF, I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

"Inuyasha, knock it off, we're here to save Kikyo not fight each other"

"Kagome's right, all you two do is fight and that's what seems to give us a near death situation" Miroku pointed out.

"Master Inuyasha, might I suggest that you take off the robe and put on a different one?"

"What the heck for, and if I wanted to there isn't another robe in sight!"

"What if I were to take Inuyasha's place in going in and seeing this spell caster myself?" Sango growled and hit Miroku over the head with her hidaikotsu.(a/n: sorry if I didn't type it right)

"Stupid lecherous monk..."

"Kagome and I will go in since we don't have much options and very little time left"

"Koga...what do you plan to do?" Koga sighed and pulled her hand, pulling her toward his chest.

"I was thinking about doing this in front of her" And with that, Koga bent down and kissed Kagome right on the lips.

Watching Kagome kiss another guy was a bit hard for Inuyasha to handle. Kagome, unable to move since she was in shock of the kiss, was pulled into the palace by Koga, leaving the others stunned. Dark clouds surrounded the palace as if the earth had died around it. Small snake like demons slithered their way on the old palace grounds as Kagome and Koga walked the halls of the dark and mysterious palace. Decayed and torn paintings hung on the wall by small but rather sturdy looking nails.

"Not much of a view eh Kagome?"

"Ah...yeah...KYAA!!!" Kagome shrieked out and held onto Koga's waist.

"There ain't nothing to be scared about, this place has only one evil person...besides if a demon so much as looks at you, I'll bring it to hell"

"K-Koga..."

"This place reminds me of home"

"Before the cave?"

"Yeah, back then we were all together as one big group but they all decided to make up these stupid names for themselves and we seperated into different groups"

"Welcome...to my humble home" Koga braced himself.

"Show yourself witch!"

"Now why would I do that young wolf demon?"

"We know you have Kikyo, tell us where she is!"

"Kagome, I don't think this woman will tell you if you yelled at her"

"It's a habit...."

"Kikyo will now escort you to my main room" As if on cue, Kikyo showed up looking like she were hanging from wires like a doll.

"Kikyo..." The miko looked at her reincarnation and smiled a bit but then winced as her body was forced to move on its own.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome nodded as they neared the lit up room.

Skulls of animals and demons hung on the walls along with a few paintings and torches. Books were stacked as high as the ceiling with dust covering the covers of the books as cobwebs hung in the corners of the room. Kagome held her nose as the air suddenly smelled of dead carcasses that have been rotting for hundreds of years. Koga paid no attention to the rotten smell and glared at the witch that stood before them.

"I must tell you what a pleasure it is that you came instead of that half demon...although I wanted his robes but my mind is changed and I want that young girl's body for my own"

"No one touches Kagome on my watch"

"Fiesty wolf aren't you, I'll have to tame you then" The witch held out her hand and made it appear as if she were controlling a small puppet.

"H-hey Koga!!!" Koga grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulders and squeezed as hard as the witch wanted him to. His eyes showed signs of him trying to fight against the spell caster.

"Hold her in place until I'm fully in her body" Kagome cried out for Koga to snap out of it but nothing was working.

"Ah!" Kagome's body glowed brightly as the witch began to enter the young girl's body, forgetting all about Kikyo.

"You let your guard down..."

* * *

A/n: I wonder who said that, find out in the next chapter!!!!


End file.
